nnwarpfandomcom-20200213-history
Shinobi Union
Overview Whereas the Allied Forces were composed only of the shinobi of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, as well as the Land of Iron, the Union draws from any hidden village that wishes to participate. Principally led by the five Kage, the Union accepts missions from clients and forms a team from all its member nations' shinobi who are found to be most suitable for the mission. Such a system provides equal opportunity to all villages, eliminating the need for future conflicts. In keeping with sensibility however, genin from any one villge are still assigned to teams comprising of members from their own villages Under the Union, the hidden villages and their associated countries quickly recovered from the various wars of the past. In the interest of preserving the peace, a representative from each member village is stationed in every other hidden village so that they can discuss common issues and pursue mutual interests. The Kage of the Five Great Countries also meet within any location, showing a bond of trust between shinobi and samurai alike. Affiliations * Iwagakure * Kirigakure * Konohagakure * Kumogakure * Sunagakure *Minor Lands/Hidden Villages Representatives Each village sends a representative to represent their hidden village/land of origin for the Union. Accordingly, these are shinobi and samurai of high value to their lands that have "promising futures" and they meet monthly in the Land of Iron. * Iwagakure * * Kirigakure * * Konohagakure * * Kumogakure * * Sunagakure * *Others Military Despite not having been active since the time of Kawaki's campaign to destroy the era of Shinobi, the Shinobi Union military has around 80,000 soldiers, among them shinobi and samurai alike. The Shinobi Union Military base of operations is located south-east of Kumogakure, on the east coast of the Land of Lightning. In order to stretch out resources and accomodate each individual's talents, the forces are divided up into nine divisions pooling together soldiers with similar abilities. The Great Battle Regiment is divided into five divisions that are each lead by a Commander, with a single individual acting as the Regimental Commander of the entire regiment. Similarly there are four supporting divisions for the army each headed by a Captain, as well as special teams within the great regiments which are specialised in the usage of certain chakra natures. Furthermore, within each division there are subsets of teams such as the Sealing Team to help seal those reincarnated through the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation technique and the Communications Team, whose job is to stay in contact with headquarters as well as other divisions in order to receive and pass on intelligence quickly and efficiently. The Logistical Support and Medical Division is split into two. The Logistical Support team requires each Med-Nin within the division to provide immediate medical support as well as military support to companions across the battlefield, whereas the Medical team are assigned to a Medical Compound to provide treatment for the wounded. Because of the fact that they could be used as high priority ransom pieces in times of war, the daimyō are also assigned to a Protection Team, which is led by an individual of great power. At the headquarters of the Alliance, the Kage are seated at the front of the room at a table filled with the intel that they have garnered from reports as well as intelligence that was previously gathered. The heads of the Intelligence and Sensor Division are also stationed at the headquarters along with other members of their division. The head of the Intelligence Division along with two other shinobi from their division are hooked up to a large-scale version of the Chakra Transmission Communication Device that is on the direct opposite side of the room which allows them to receive and transmit intelligence to relevant parties. They can also uses the machine in conjunction with their own telepathic abilities to allow others to communicate with shinobi on the front lines or anywhere on the battlefield. The head of the Sensor Division, along with four other sensors maintain the Sensing Barrier located in the centre of the room. The barrier covers the entire battlefield and works closely with the Intelligence division as they are able to detect the size of the opposing side's chakra as well as tell sheer number of persons in any given area. Additionally, the Union's Chief Strategist is located within the headquarters, where they devises attacks, counter-attack patterns, defensive manoeuvres as well as back-up strategies. The main divisions of the alliance is comprised of the following: Supporting Divisons Surprise Attack Division The Surprise Attack Division of the Shinobi Union is a group of shinobi that are placed together as a battalion because of their skills at ambush attacks. Captain: Logistical Support and Medical Division The Logistical Support and Medical Division of the Shinobi Union are a group of medical-nin from across the land that are allied together in preparation for times of war. Each member bears a distinctive supply bag on their back. While the Logistical Support team aid soldiers in the field, the Medical team provide their skills solely within the Medical Compound. Captain: Intelligence Division The Intelligence Division of the Shinobi Union is a group of shinobi grouped together because of their skill at information gathering to aid the Shinobi Union during times of war. Their main task is to relay relevant information to the Shinobi Union via the Chakra Transmission Communication Device. Captain: Sensor Division The Sensor Division is comprised of ninja with high sensory abilities in the Shinobi Union to aid in times of war. They focus on keeping track of enemy squads, making sure they do not breach areas such as the Shinobi Union headquarters and the Medical Compund in particular. Captain: Great Battle Regiment First Division: Mid-Range Battle Division The First Division, also known as the Mid-Range Battle Division is a battalion in the Shinobi Union which is formed in preparation for war. The First Division is composed of several thousands of shinobi and samurai alike who mainly focus on mid-range combat. It is mainly made up of shinobi who specialise in bukijutsu. Commander: Second Division: Short-Range Battle Division The Second Division, also known as the Short-Range Battle Division is a battalion in the Shinobi Union, formed in preparation for war. The Second Division is composed of several thousands of shinobi and samurai alike who mainly focus on short-range combat. It is used as the regiment that has to fight at the war's front lines. Commander: Third Division: Short-to-Mid-Range Battle Division The Third Division, also known as the Short and Mid-Range Battle Division is a battalion in the Shinobi Union, formed for times of war. The Third Division is composed of several thousands of shinobi and samurai alike who mainly focus on short-to-mid-range combat. The division is tasked to support both short-ranged and mid-ranged battles, so the soldiers in it must possess a notable amount of physical strength. Commander: Hayate Uchiha Fourth Division: Long-Range Battle Division The Fourth Division, also known as the Long-Range Battle Division is a battalion in the Shinobi Union, formed in preparation for war. The Fourth Division is composed of several thousands of shinobi and samurai alike who mainly focus on long-range combat. The division is used as a defence for the supporting units, as well as a support for the other main divisions itself. The division also has a sub-division which is specialised in the usage of the chakra nature wind. Commander: Fifth Divison: Special Battle Division The Fifth Division, also known as the Special Battle Division is a battalion in the Shinobi Union, formed for times of war. The Fifth Division is particularly composed of samurai. The soldiers in it are mostly specialised in hiden ninjutsu or attack tactics to provide support for other units who may be in a disadvantage. Commander: